


The Day Before Reaping

by Plumetta



Series: Breakfast with Peeta [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU  The Capitol never rescinded the 2 Victor rule so no berries, hence no revolution.  Peeta asks about being a Mentor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Before Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. The universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Peeta picks up two loaves of bread from his father’s bakery. He went into Haymitch’s house and started brewing coffee. He waited until the scent of the coffee woke Haymitch up.

“That’s not the beverage I want Kid.”

Peeta sighed. “It’s the one you’re getting, at least for now. I want to talk about tomorrow.

Haymitch sipped the coffee. “No, you really don’t.

“How bad is it going to be?”

“It will be even worse than last year. 

Peeta poured himself a cup. “That’s what I was afraid of. Do you remember all of the tributes?”

“I drink to forget.”

“Does it work?”

“Not well enough.

“How does this work tomorrow? Does Katniss take the girl and we work with the boy or do we discuss it first?

“You and Katniss can do whatever you want. I’m not involved this year.”

Peeta’s jaw dropped. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s your honeymoon. The bride and groom will mentor their tributes to victory or defeat. Snow talked to me at the end of your tour. I’m not Mentoring this year. I’m needed on camera for Quarter Quell interviews. 

“Haymitch, we need your help. How are we going to get sponsors for the kids?

Haymitch laughed. “Kids? You’re only 17, your tribute could be older than you. That happened to me the first year. She didn’t make it out of the cornucopia. 

‘You know what I mean. We need your contacts, the people who helped us last year.”

“Effie knows all of them. You’ll be fine. You can talk anyone into anything. Keep your wife in line, she has a temper. Sponsors don’t like that. You have to Kiss Ass, sometimes literally.

“I’ve heard rumors that Victors sometimes…..

“They’re not rumors. No one will ask for you or Katniss this year anyway. You just got married last week.

“How do you think it will be different this year?”

Haymitch shrugged. “I don’t know. You can imagine the things Gamesmakers can think up. Have you ever seen my Games?

“I thought I’d watch with the Tributes on the train.

Haymitch shrugged. “Up to you. There won’t be a single thing in that arena that was in mine. Every mentor is going to showing their kids the 50th. Besides there won’t be 48, just 24, odds and evens.

“What age do you think the Capitol is going to give us tomorrow?

“12 year olds. They won’t have a chance.

“We could get 18 year olds.

“Are you really that naïve? They don’t like that we tripled the Victor population. Time to put District 12 back in it’s place. We’re actually lucky, if it was odd I know they’d call Prim. One will get 17, Two will get 18, Four will get 16 and everyone else will be 13-15. We’ll have the only 12 year olds. I guarantee it.

“What do we do with kids that young? Peeta asked.

“Nothing. You can be nicer about it than I was but there’s really nothing you can do. 

“How do you live with this? 

“Not very well. Neither will your wife. Watch her or she’ll develop habits like me.

“I hope you’re wrong…about all of it.”

“Me too, Kid. Me too.


End file.
